


Silver Dragon and Sorcerer, part 1/银龙与法师•一

by blahblahzhou



Series: Silver Dragon and Sorcerer/银龙与法师 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captivity, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou





	Silver Dragon and Sorcerer, part 1/银龙与法师•一

圣•诺兰历733年冬

冬天来了，北风从遥远的北海经过广袤的中部大荒原来到南地，咆哮已经变成轻柔的呜咽。

King Dominic的城堡建在Edmond湖边的山上——那个一望无际的草原上突兀竖起的黑色山头。黑石城堡依山而建，几乎要融化在黑色的背景中。城堡最高的塔顶直通山顶的一个小平台，平台尽头是笔直的悬崖，直插进幽深的湖水里。

城堡里女仆们的窃窃私语就像南地冬天的风一样，若隐若现，没完没了。

“听说了吗？Yusuf昨天来了，给Arthur大人带了很多漂亮的布料呢！”

“Arthur大人又没有妻子，怎么会需要布料？”

“你不知道？听说Arthur大人的法师塔里藏了个美人儿。”

“真想看看啊……”

“嘘，你不要命了？！那里可是禁地……”

*** *** ***

“听说了吗？Yusuf昨天来了，给Arthur大人带了很多西方大漠的稀有花种呢！”

“一定是法师大人需要的魔法植物吧？”

“这回可不是，你知道我叔叔的邻居的祖母的嫂子是从西边嫁过来的吧，上次她送给我的花种就跟这次Yusuf带来的长得差不多，开出来可漂亮了。”

“我知道了，Arthur大人一定是要种在他的魔药园子里，给那个美人儿看……”

*** *** ***

“听说了吗？Yusuf昨天来了，给Arthur大人带了两大箱的宝石呢！”

“我猜一定是给那个‘她’的。”

“可不是么，我听见Yusuf给他推荐珠宝工匠Freddie。”

“Freddie大人手艺太好了！可惜要价就……我真希望嫁人的时候能在他那做个戒指啊。”

*** *** ***

“听说了吗……”

“Yusuf又给Arthur大人送来了什么？”

“这次是Arthur大人让Nash总管去找罗曼小说。”

“罗曼小说……Arthur大人……噗。”

“肯定是给禁地里那位夫人的。”

“Arthur大人对情人可真好啊，布料、鲜花、宝石，现在又是罗曼小说，那位夫人真幸运啊……要是是我就好了……”

“做什么白日梦呢？不过你想想，如果成为大人的情人的代价是一辈子不能走出禁地，你愿意吗？”

“呃……那些罗曼小说就是打发时间用的吧。”

*** *** ***

宫廷法师Arthur走进他专属的魔法植物园，这里被结界包围，直面悬崖，西方大漠来的花朵在魔法保温的作用下，在微弱的冬风里生机勃勃地摇摆着花瓣儿。

一个修长的身影坐在悬崖边呆呆地望着天空，名贵布料做成的样式繁复的衣服松垮垮地胡乱裹在他身上，左耳上的红宝石耳坠在冬日的艳阳下闪着光，几本书随意地散落在地上。

Arthur几乎不忍心破坏这美丽的画面。

他轻咳了一下：“Eames，到时间了。”

悬崖边的人回过头，丰润的唇挑出一个微笑，耳坠在微风中摇摆：“Darling，今天天气真好，是很适合翱翔的一天呢。”

“进来吧，”Arthur叹了口气，“到时间了。”

Eames跟着Arthur回到房间，在大床上躺好，自觉地拉开上衣，心口的部分慢慢浮现出一片银色的鳞。

Arthur用一把形状奇异的匕首划开被银鳞覆盖的皮肤，用水晶瓶收集了一些血液，又挥了挥法杖让那伤口愈合。

Arthur轻柔地解开Eames的腰带，拉下他的裤子，分开他的双腿，在这过程中完全避开了对方的眼睛。

Eames灰绿色的眼睛却盯在Arthur脸上，一刻都没有离开。


End file.
